Final Fantasy VIII Change of Heart
by Hikari Setsubo Kurayami
Summary: It's been 1 year since the team beat Ultemecia. Squall and Rinoa are engaged, but what happens when a guy, that becomes a student, falls for Squall? Will Squall deny him and stay with Rinoa, or will he have a change of heart(Yaoi)Disclaimer:I don't own it
1. Chapter 1

It's been a year since the team beat Ultemecia. Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, Quistis Trepe, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinneas, Seifer Almasy, and Edea were happily enjoying their selves in Balamb Garden. Squall and Rinoa were in their new room just laying in bed since it was still pretty early. Squall sat up trying not to wake Rinoa.

_What a weird dream that was…_Squall thought tiredly as he buried his face into his hands. He had to shake it off. It was morning and a new day for him.

Looking down at the silver ring the resided on his left hand's ring finger. A similar ring was on Rinoa's beautiful and delicate finger. They have been engaged for about eight months. Eight beautiful, fun packed, relaxing months. Months he did not want to come to an end. Ever. No dream was going to ruin it either.

* * *

Selphie secretly watched Irvine from a nice perch on a tree. She noticed that he was cleaning his guns while wearing his yellowish pants and purple shirt while his trench coat was discarded in the soft grass right beside him. His strong arm muscles contracting with nice, smooth rhythm while he carefully cleaned his guns. Not being able to take her gaze off of the sexiness of Irvine, Selphie continued staring at him.

* * *

Zell sat glumly at a table, alone, in the café. What was this world coming to? No more hot dogs…stupid mad cow disease. It's all of the farmers' fault.

_ Take care of their freaking cows better so I could have some freaking hot dogs and be freaking happy and what the fuck is Seifer doing in here? I mean freak…I'll never stop cussing…_Seifer walked past Zell with a group of guys.

"Chicken wuss," coughed Seifer when he was right behind Zell. The other guys chuckled slightly as they followed Seifer out of the café. One day, Zell would stand up and show that punk who is a chicken wuss. First things first though, his blasted hot dogs.

* * *

Quistis sat in Cid's office, looking around while waiting for the man to show up. Edea sighed, wishing Cid would hurry up and get over to the office.

"I'm sorry Quistis, Cid had a long night yesterday. Lots of papers come in this year with applicants that want to get into this garden."

"Yes I know. Don't worry, I know." _Stupid paper work only meant more bratty children for me to raise…literally. Wimps, _Quistis thought to herself but was rudely interrupted with Cid's aging voice.

"Thank you for coming, Quistis. As you have inquired, there are new students flocking in soon." Cid eased himself down into a chair. Quistis nodded. "I have finished more than half already, but I still have so much to go through. Please look through the ones I already have accepted and divide them in necessary classes."

"Okay, Headmaster Cid. I will attend to that ASAP." Cid smiled and bowed his head.

"Thank you, Trepe. You're excused." Grabbing the stack of papers, Quistis stood up and strolled out of the room. Cid sighed as he glanced down at the huge stack that demanded his attention. The deadline was the end of this week, which was only about three days away. The papers have to be sorted into who is accepted, who isn't, and then Quistis has to separate them into groups depending on their skills that the students owned or lacked. It was such a time consuming ordeal, the worst time of the year.

Edea placed a cup of coffee in front of Cid, in hopes of cheering him up a bit.

"Cid…just take it easy for a little bit and then come back to it." He swatted away her hand and weakly picked up the cup to take a sip. Sighing, Edea collapsed into the chair near the window and stared out, watching the students walking around and enjoying the beautiful weather. Hanging with friends, getting into their cars to get out of there for a while, and other student held things that they do. If only Cid could enjoy himself a little more, but the new semester was drawing near and he had to finish the papers. _He will, _Edea reassured herself. _He will…_


	2. Chapter 2

Squall stood by Cid, awaiting all of the new students outside by the gate. Why did he always have to be the one to greet all of the new children? That's literally what they were. Children. Squall sighed and leaned against the fence until he could see a car appear in the distance. He stood up once more, and waited.

"Ready for new students, Squall?" Cid nudged Squall in the shoulder.

"No."

"Well, you better behave. Don't want to scare our newcomers off. Tonight we will have a grand dinner and ball in name of the new students and you better be there." The cars were getting near.

"Yes sir, I will be there." Squall muttered while cursing to himself.

"Okay, good. Now be on your best behavior for the new students."

"I know, you don't have to repeat yourself." Squall frowned slightly. Cid just sighed.

"Yes but, sometimes I feel as I have to." The first set of cars finally pulled up, and nervous looking students edged out of the car. Hesitantly, they walked up to their new Headmaster. "Hello, new students. I am Headmaster Cid and this here is Squall. My second in command. If you have any questions or comments, don't hesitate to bring them up with him if I am not around." The students looked up at Squall, looking scared. Squall sighed, knowing he should say something to ease them a bit.

"Yes, I am Squall Leonhart, but please call me Squall. I will try to the best of my abilities to make you guys feel welcomed and at home. You will soon get your room keys, and if you need a tour, I will be giving one. If you haven't found your rooms by them, I will point them out to you on the tour." The students nodded, and some actually smiled at him.

"Well there you have it. Just walk into the Garden and make yourselves comfortable until everyone else shows up." Cid and Squall bowed their heads, cueing them to enter Balamb Garden. They all picked their things up and walked inside. Talking amongst themselves about the interesting second in command guy.

Cid and Squall finally walked in a few hours later, once all of the expected students were there. The main hall was full of loud and talking students. Some were talking, others were laughing, whiles some were looking around at the past students of Balamb that were walking around and wishing the new students to go away.

"Attention students!" Yelled Cid. No one quieted down. Squall let out a small chuckle.

"Get your mike or something. They won't listen to you right now. There's too many of them talking." Cid walked up the steps, Squall following right behind him, and turned around to face the crowd.

"Attention students!" He yelled again. Finally some students started to quiet down and turned towards the Headmaster. Others got this message as the Headmaster wanted to talk to them. Soon, it was quiet. Cid took a breath and began to speak. "Thank you for quieting down in an orderly manner." Squall chuckled again. "Welcome to Balamb Garden where your seed of opportunity awaits you. Hopefully you all read the pamphlet you received in your mail about the history and requirements of this place. If not, you will tonight." Students muttered uneasily among new found friends. "By now you have been divided into different classes depending on the accomplishments you have provided in your portfolio that I have received. If there has been a misunderstanding on where you are, please contact either myself or Squall and we will have it adjusted as soon as possible.

"Now Squall will lead you in a tour of our wonderful Garden, and he will explain the welcoming party we will have in the ballroom. Please don't be late or you will not be permitted in. Thank you." Everyone shifted their gaze nervously to Squall.

"As Cid said, we will have a welcoming party for you new students. Our older students will be there also, so don't hesitate to ask for help or to make a new friend. Now I will have you students divided into smaller groups who will have different tour leaders." Squall set up the groups by the students' last names. Quistis, Rinoa, Zell, Seifer, Selphie, and Irvine walked out of the elevator and stood by Squall while Cid entered the elevator to escape to his office. Squall politely introduced each of the tour guiders and then took his group on their way.

"Don't you think Squall is hot?" Whispered one student. She had cute blonde hair and gentle green eyes.

"Yes, he is." Said one of her friends. "Oi vie Lauren, stop staring and pay attention to what he is saying."

"Can't help it, Sally. Don't you think he's hot Ryan?" Ryan turned to Lauren and grinned.

"What's it to ya?" Ryan ran his fingers through his silky black hair and his beautiful piercing blue eyes smiled at Lauren. "He is hot, but you're just too sexy for me." Lauren giggled.

"Oh Ryan." She murmured, trying not to laugh.

"Being bi can be deadly, Ryan." Sally joked.

"No, it just makes me plain sexy okay?" Ryan crossed his arms. Lauren playfully shoved him. Squall frowned slightly and turned around.

"Can you please keep it down, students? Some students are actually trying to figure out where everything is so they won't get lost and be late for classes." He looked down at his clipboard. "Ryan is it?" Ryan murmured slightly.

"Yes sir."

"Would you like to join me at the front of the group so you can learn easier without being interrupted by other students?"

"Say yes," Mike, Ryan's best friend whispered. Ryan shoved him.

"No sir, but thank you."

"Okay, then keep up and shut your mouth, Understand?"

"Erm…yes sir…"

"Good." Squall bowed his head and continued the tour. Ryan remained silent for most of the tour, except when someone talked to him, which was when he murmured one or two words back in response.

"Poor Ryan," Mike chuckled behind him. Of course, Ryan didn't even bother responding. He liked Squall attitude. It even made him seem hotter than he already was. Maybe kidding around with the guy would be pretty fun, actually. "Hey I have a dare for you." Ryan snapped out of his thoughts and tilted his head slightly to see Mike.

"Erm, what?" Mike snickered.

"A dare. I'll tell you later okay?"

"Okay…" He was not certain if he wanted to know what the dare was. Knowing Mike, it was something for his amusement. Ryan sighed as he turned around once more to continue listening to Squall.

* * *

Squall sighed as he collapsed onto the bed of his room. Today was a long and exhausting day, yet it was not over. The welcoming party was lingering still in his mind. Luckily Selphie is helping out with that one. Squall did not want to do anything except stay in his room, or go on a mission. Nope, he gets to stay and teach. Luckily he has the honor of taking the brats on their first mission. Oh how lucky he was…

"Squall?" Rinoa slipped in to the room.

"Yes Rin?"

"Are you getting ready for the party?"

"Of course I am." Squall muttered as he stood up and went to the closet to get his formal SeeD outfit. He could see it now…

_"Oh wow! That is such a cool outfit!"_

_"Where did you get it?"_

_"An official SeeD outfit? COOL!"_

_"Where can I get one?"_

The never ending questions that Squall gets to answer in a matter of hours. He pulled on the outfit and got ready alongside of Rinoa.

* * *

Ryan walked into the ballroom with Lauren, Mike, and Sally. All four of them were in awe as the looked around the beautiful ballroom. It was fully decorated with silver and shiny ornaments, looking like something from a fantasy story.

"We have just entered Cinderella's ballroom…" Sally murmured. All of them nodded their heads.

"Hey guys! Welcome!" They turned around to see a blonde looking guy waving and smiling at them.

"Isn't that Zell?" Lauren pointed out.

"Yes, I think it is." Ryan responded. Zell stopped right in front of the four of them, and bowed his head. He was in a SeeD outfit like some of the other older students.

"Hey kids, welcome to Balamb Garden. Have fun and enjoy yourselves." Everyone was already enjoying themselves, dancing and drinking the night away.

"Thank you, Zell was it?" Mike muttered.

"Yes, Zell at your service." Zell took a bow and sipped from his wine glass. "Squall and Rinoa are over there, Quistis is talking to Cid and Edea, Selphie and Irvine are dancing away in that area, the stupid guy-I mean Seifer is over there, and then…" Zell continued on with names of older students while glancing around and pointing them out. Ryan tugged at Lauren and led the group off unnoticed. The music played on, and so did Zell with his introductions.

"What a weird guy…" Sally frowned as she watched him talking while she was walking backwards with the other three.

"Tell me about it." Lauren agreed giggling. "He seems like a cool guy though."

"Yes, I agree. Interesting, but cool." Mike chuckled. Then he grabbed Sally who let out a tiny shriek.

"Hey what's the big idea!" The angry Sally yelled at him.

"Don't wanna dance with me?" Mike put on a sad look, trying to sway her.

"Ugh fine." Sally playfully shoved him and walked off alongside him.

"Man, those two need to get together." Lauren sighed as she turned to Ryan.

"Yeah, seriously." Ideas poured in to his head. Mike had a dare for him, but couldn't he come up with a dare for Mike also? For instance, make them go out on a date or something? The endless possibilities.

He saw Squall leaning against the wall near the back. Why wasn't he dancing with Rinoa? Where was she to begin with? Ryan scanned the room looking for her. Probably dancing with someone else. Squall did not seem like the party type of a guy. Poor Rinoa. Ryan should probably go up to him and apologize for earlier.

"Hey I'll be right back, Lar."

"Um, okay." Ryan walked towards Squall, watching him sip from his wine glass and look around the ballroom.

"Squall, sir?" Ryan stumbled upon words.

"Yes? Ryan was it?" Squall fixed his gaze onto the student.

"Yes sir. I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I did not mean to speak out among my friends when you were talking." Ryan searched Squall's face for any changes.

"That's all?" Squall chuckled slightly. "Don't worry about it, Ryan. I understand you are new and do not know our rules and procedures. We are a lot different than other schools, are we not?"

"Yes sir, this is different from what I am used to." Ryan forced a smile.

"Well do not worry. Soon this place will feel like your home. Just take it easy and listen to your headmaster and tutors. You will be well cared for here. Everyone will become like a family to you. Or at least close friends."

"Thank you, sir. I am glad I could talk to you. You have eased my worries a little bit."

"Glad to hear that. Please just call me Squall. I don't really like formalities unless I am in command of a team."

"Yes s-Squall."

"Well, go enjoy yourself. It is your party." He took another sip of his drink and looked over his head at Rinoa who was dancing with one of the new students.

"Okay, thank you again." Ryan slightly inclined his head and then strolled up to Lauren. Lauren was sitting down at a table, sipping her drink. Looking up, she smiled and beckoned for him to sit down.

"Well, how did it go?" Ryan sank down in a chair and grinned.

"Pretty well actually. I hope he is my teacher. Squall is such a cool guy."

"Don't forget hot." Lauren smirked as she rested her elbows on the table and leaned her head into her hands. "Very hot."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Rolling his eyes, Ryan turned to look at Squall. He was an interesting guy. Different but interesting.

"Now come one and let's have fun! We have to dance the whole night away!" Lauren giggled as she stood up and pulled Ryan to his feet. They strolled onto the dance floor, hand in hand, and laughing. It was a lovely night and a new life for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Squall collapsed onto the bed by Rinoa a little after six in the morning. Cid had made him help with the clean up. Why did it have to be him?

A small sigh escaped Rinoa's lips as she altered her position in bed. Squall shifted his gaze to the sleeping Rinoa. Sleeping so soundly as if she had been sleeping forever, even though she went to bed around one o'clock in the morning. Surprisingly, Cid did not enforce the students' curfew because of the party. Squall was glad that it was finally over. Parties never really were his thing. Squall enjoyed going on missions since he was good at it.

Weakly closing his eyes, Squall laid down. Luckily classes were postponed for a few days just to let the new students get situated in this new environment. Squall acquired the role of being a watch guard, along with most of the other SeeDs and teachers. He always hated this time of year when new students come. The day when some students leave is the day Squall looks forward to. It is quiet in Balamb fir a few months since only the students who graduated and became a SeeD stayed. The others who could not pull it off after for years, usually left to try another course in their lives since this one wasn't possible for them.

Wimps, Squall thought amusingly. It was their fault for not succeeding so, oh well. Teachers could only do so much for the students.

"Squall?" A murmur beside him caused his eyes to flutter open.

"Yes Rin?" He tilted his head to view her tired eyes. Rinoa scooted over slightly and rested herself against his body.

"You're finally back." Squall wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes, I'm finally back. It took forever to clean the ballroom."

"You should of let me help."

"No, it's okay. I want you to get your sleep." Sighing quietly, Rinoa buried her face into his chest and closed her eyes.

"You're going to sleep now?" Squall ran his fingers through her soft black hair, massaging her scalp calmly and comfortingly. "Mmm…Squall…"

"Get some sleep." Squall sat up unwillingly, for he was comfortable. The moment was perfect, but he had to make it brief or he would never be able to leave. Rinoa sighed once more and rolled onto her side, facing away from him. "Students will be getting breakfast soon. I have to be down there."

"Not if I call Cid and make him let you rest. You haven't slept for—"

"—enough. I am fine." Squall pulled himself to his feet and strolled over to the closet, dragging his feet noticeably. The lack of sleep was catching up to him, but he pushed the thought of sleep aside. He rummaged through his clothes for a clean outfit, pulling out blue jeans and a white muscle shirt. Discarding his other clothes, he slipped in to the new outfit and ran his fingers through his messy hair trying to settle it. He grabbed a pair of shades and placed it on his head, acting somewhat like a headband for his hair.

Squall turned around to see Rinoa in the same position, with her eyes closed. She wasn't asleep, Squall knew better, but he quietly moved up to her anyways. He pressed a kiss onto her adorable little nose and then left the room.

* * *

Ryan was already in the café, staring down at his pancakes, which by now, were soggy and literally inedible. Not like he was hungry to begin with. Last night was fun, for the most part. Lauren and him danced most of the night, but when they felt a little tired, they took a walk outside in the garden. It was so beautiful. Just the two if them, hand in hand, walking under the silver moon and shining stars that lit the sky and brought the garden to life in its romantic and secluded way. There was no noise except the faint sound of the music from the ballroom, and the trickling of water in a fountain not too far from where they were.

They sat down on a cemented bench by the fountain, to see the gentle ripples shivering through the reflection of the moon and stars. A lonely petal floated by the moon, afraid of the strength it presented.

That was when Ryan leaned in and captured Lauren's soft lips in a kiss. He waited until her eyes closed and then let his own eyes close. His arms traveled around her, placing a hand on the back of hear head and his fingers entangled in her hair while drawing her closer into the kiss. When he felt her lips weaken beneath his own, he slipped his tongue between the small gap and into her mouth. Lauren, spreading her lips more, welcomed the intruder.

All of a sudden, the spell was broken by giggles. Both Ryan and Lauren snapped out of the trance and the kiss to see Sally and Mike watching them.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Ryan snapped at the two with a hoarse and wavering tone. His heart was still pounding against his chest and his breathing a bit deeper than usual. He was surprised no one heard his heart. Maybe Lauren was the same way.

"Awe, why did you stop? It was so romantic!" Mike pouted jokingly while Sally covered her mouth with her hands, and her eyes squeezed shut, trying not to laugh any harder.

"Ugh, go away." Ryan muttered as he stood up, still glaring at Mike. He gripped Lauren's hands and pulled her to her feet. Then, he crossed his arms across his chest just to hear Sally snort from laughing too hard.

"But it was a Kodak moment!" Mike made a camera gesture with his fingers and winked at Lauren, causing her to blush.

"Oh shut up!" Frustrated, Ryan grabbed Mike by his collar and narrowed his eyes at him. Sally quieted down quickly and hid behind Lauren.

"Hey man, I was kidding." Mike voice wavered as he looked at Ryan hesitantly.

"Ryan, stop." Lauren's pleading voice filled Ryan's ears. Taking in a deep breath, he released Mike and stepped back.

"Geeze man, you're like that Squall dude sometimes." Mike ruffled his clothes and continued talking. "Before you say anything Ryan, I want to tell you that I have heard a few things from Rinoa at the party. You are like him."

"Shut up Mike, he is nothing like that anti-social stuck up guy!" Lauren snapped back, her voice starting to rise.

"He is not an anti-social stuck up guy! I talked to him a while ago, remember?" Ryan whirled around, feeling the anger rise within him. "You just don't know him! You never actually talked to him. Never judge anyone without knowing what kind of person he or she is. I always thought you knew better." Lauren flinched heavily by his last remark, as if she was just slapped in the face by him. Not like he cared. Ryan turned away and stomped off, back towards the party since he did not want to be there with the group.

* * *

Ryan sighed as he tried erasing the memory. Last night was so much fun, until he blew it. Lauren probably did not want to talk to him again. How could he blame her? He wouldn't want to talk to someone like himself again. She stated what she noticed about Squall and acted upon it. Then again, she could easily be mad at Squall for what he did to Ryan yesterday, which was calling his name out in front of the whole group and scolding him.

"R-Ryan?" A quiet voice murmured from behind him. Ryan turned around to see Sally shaking.

"What's wrong?" Ryan shot up from his seat and wrapped his arms around his friend defensively.

"It's Lauren. She's up to something. I saw her this morning in a cloak, and I barely recognized her. She was sneaking off out of the building."

"What! You mean she's gone!" Sally nodded weakly, looking up at Ryan.

"someone was following her also. I don't know who, but she wasn't alone." Who the hell could be following Lauren? _His _Lauren. Ryan turned away and tried clearing his mind. Where could she have gone?

"It's all your fault Ryan," she muttered through sobs. "Why can't you appreciate Lauren? She tries her best to be who you want your ideal girl to be." Before he could turn around and answer, Sally ran off with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm…sorry…" Ryan whispered to himself while watching her run away. She was right, it was his fault.

"Ryan?" Ryan turned around to see Squall walking up to him.

"Yes sir-Squall?" He murmured, remembering what Squall said about calling him sir. He glanced up at Squall.

"What happened here?"

"Nothing, just something I did." Sighing, Ryan looked down at his feet in shame.

"Oh." Squall kept his eyes glued on the boy. "Well, if you need to talk, just call me." He pulled out a pen and paper, scribbling his number down and handed it to Ryan. "I know Rinoa would want me to so yeah."

"Thanks…" He slipped the paper in his back pocket.

"Don't expect me to be much of help. I don't talk and help people on a regular bases."

"It's okay. Thank you." Ryan turned away and looked off into the distance. The next thing he knew, he turned back facing Squall, and threw his arms around him. What the hell he was doing, he did not know. Squall felt nice and strong against his somewhat fit body. Finally he pulled away and scooted off slowly, scolding himself for what he just did.

_What the hell?_ Squall thought to himself. _Interesting kid…_

"Squall?" Rinoa appeared from behind him. "Did that boy just hug you?" Smirking, she continued speaking. "What could you have offered him to make him do that?" He placed an arm around Rinoa's lower back and pulled her against him quickly.

"I don't know, Rin. Just kids these days."

"Uh huh. What did you offer him?" She tilted her head back and focused her gaze on his eyes.

"Put me on the spot why won't ya."

"You bet dear." She nuzzled her face into his strong, built chest, smelling his masculinity.

"I just offered to lend an ear," Squall replied while shrugging, making it seem like it was nothing too important or significant.

"That's great! I knew you had it in you."

"Uh huh, right." He whispered tauntingly.

"Hey, watch it." She shoved him playfully and turned away. All of a sudden, the glass windows right next to them shattered, gunshots filling the café without any warning.

Without thinking about the situation, Squall leaped forward, wrapping his arms around Rinoa and acted like a shield as he pushed her to the floor, covering her body with his own. He could feel her frail body quivering underneath his weight. Kissing her ear, he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"It's okay Rin. Just stay calm." He glanced around the room to see students falling to the ground. Some dead, others screaming. This was a massacre. Even the new students were dropping like flies. New students with high hopes of being the best thy could be, and some might of actually became a SeeD. Not anymore.

The bullets quieted down after a while, leaving only some students that where shaking in fear and sobbing for lost ones, and their own pains. One of those that were sobbing was Rinoa.

"S-Squall?" Her voice shook.

"Yes?"

"There's blood on me, but I'm not hurt…" Squall shifted his body to take a look at her, but when he did, he felt the sharp pain of a bullet that resided within his side. Suddenly he felt dizzy and his vision blurred. Rinoa eased herself from underneath him and laid him down on his back.

"Someone help!" Rinoa yelled with panic. "Squall's been shot!" Her shaky voice started to fade as darkness came to greet the injured SeeD.


End file.
